


Puri

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from watching one of the seiyuu videos with perky. she commented it took two to do the switch. Niou proves her wrong. *grins* Don't own, don't claim, no money made from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puri

Sanada entered the clubhouse with not undue tension in his body. It was the first of April, a day when Niou was known to play some of his meanest and most cunning pranks on anyone stupid enough to get in his way. There were some students who skipped school rather than risk falling victim to the Petenshi. Sanada had been the victim to a shower of sardines the previous year. It had taken him months to get the smell out of his hat. Just the thought was enough to make him tremble - in rage of course, not fear. Never fear. 

But nothing happened as he entered, which only served to make Sanada that much more paranoid - alert. He pulled a clean uniform from his tennis bag, not wanting to open his locker just yet, and started to change. A soft chuckle drew his eyes across the room. “Yukimura.”

“Good morning, Sanada,” the buchou replied. “You don’t have to worry so, I spoke with Niou yesterday and he promised to leave the regulars alone this year.”

“Niou always has his own plans.” Sanada settled his hat firmly on his head and sat to lace up his shoes after checking the bench thoroughly. “Remember when he stole everyones underwear and replaced it with lacy things?”

“I found them comfortable,” Yukimura smiled. “And Niou had such fun removing them that night.”

“Yukimura,” Sanada choked.

“Oh, if you insist,” Yukimura said. “Ah, good morning Yagyuu. You didn’t walk with Niou this morning?”

“Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun,” Yagyuu replied. “Niou-kun needed to make a couple of detours this morning and did not wish company. But he promises he will not be late for class.”

“Tarundoru,” Sanada muttered and walked out to start warm-ups for the non-regulars.

Yukimura smiled at Yagyuu. “He’s in a worse mood than usual this morning.”

“I’m sure Sanada-kun will feel better once this day is over with and he can relax again,” Yagyuu replied. “Or at least as much as he ever does.”

“He didn’t seem all that pleased when I told him that Niou had promised to spare the regulars this year.”

“He probably thinks Niou-kun was lying.”

“Was he?” Yukimura draped his jacket over his shoulders and moved to check his hair in the mirror. “You are his other half, Yagyuu.”

Yagyuu smiled. “Which doesn’t always mean that I know every single thing he is thinking, Yukimura-kun,” he said. “But it seems to me that if he promised you that he wouldn’t do something then the regulars are quite safe today.”

Yukimura watched Marui, Jackal and Akaya climb in a window and sighed. “The problem seems to be convincing them of this.”  
*************************

Yukimura stood by the bench and watched his regulars self-destruct. Not that he blamed them. The exploding tennis balls the year before had been unexpected and Niou never had told anyone how he managed it. But Niou had promised no tricks at practice, if only to keep his boyfriend happy, and watching everyone but Niou and Yagyuu jump out of the way rather than return the balls they were using was only making him mad.

“That’s enough,” he finally called. “Renji, get Akaya out of that tree. Sanada, that hiding spot is pathetic and completely unbecoming a regular of this tennis team, let alone its fukubuchou. Jackal, untangle Marui from that net and then all of you run laps.”

Sanada came out from under one of the ref chairs, face stained red, and headed for the track, followed by the others who had been singled out. Niou and Yagyuu strolled over to stand next to Yukimura. “Can I go throw tennis balls at them, Yukimura?” Niou asked with a smirk.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses into place and fought back a smirk of his own. “It would be interesting, Yukimura-kun.”

“Would you rather join them?” Yukimura asked with a soft smile. “Well, in that case, you can play a match against each other while we’re waiting. And Niou, you had better remember your promise.”

“Puri.”  
**************************

Classes that day were an unmitigated disaster. Yukimura and Yagyuu watched in mild amusement as their year mates were covered in honey and feathers or covered in silly string that dyed the skin where it made contact, or even had their drinks from the vending machine explode - even the non-carbonated ones.

The younger students didn’t get off any easier and by lunchtime half the school (teachers included) had given up and gone home for the day. No one dared to eat on campus, so the regulars had the grounds to themselves. Niou, Yagyuu and Yukimura ate lunch together in their regular spot but, for some reason, none of the others joined them that day. Niou just smirked the whole way through and left when he was done eating, most likely to set up more pranks for the students and teachers that remained. Yukimura sighed and leaned back against the tree. “He really is incorrigible, isn’t he?”

“You know that better than anyone, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu said with a small smile. “I do look forward to practice this afternoon. I believe that the reactions of the others will be worth the whole day.”

Yukimura chuckled softly to himself and Yanagi, who was hidden in the tree, shuddered at the sound. That laugh never meant anything good for anyone.  
****************************

It was with reservations that Yanagi went to practice that afternoon, still debating with himself over whether or not he should tell Sanada what he had overheard that lunchtime. He fell into step with his team mates and approached the courts where he could already see Yukimura, Niou and Yagyuu waiting. The trio was on the wall by the grassy hill just enjoying the day.

“Everyone, over here please,” Yukimura called. “I have something important that I need to tell you.”

Yanagi glanced at Sanada and sighed. It seemed like there wasn’t the time to go and talk over what could possibly happen to them that afternoon. It didn’t seem fair that Yagyuu had advance warning when none of the other regulars did. It was hardly like the Gentleman to just leave them hanging. A light went on in Yanagi’s head and he stared at Yagyuu closely.

“Very good, Renji,” Yukimura said softly. “We were wondering how long it would take for you to work it out. Puri.”

Sanada watched in horror as Yukimura reached up and pulled off a blue wig, revealing platinum hair. “Niou! Tarundoru!”

Niou smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t think they’re happy with us, Yeahgyuu,” he said.

“Wait, if Niou-sempai was Yukimura-buchou, then who is Niou-sempai?” Akaya asked.

The platinum wig came off and glasses covered the almost twin sea-green eyes. “Who else would be able to be Niou-kun, Kirihara-kun?” Yagyuu asked primly.

“Then......”

Yukimura pulled off the glasses and brown wig he’d been wearing. “Surprise, everyone,” he said with a soft smile. 

“I don’t think they were ready to find out, Seiichi,” Niou commented as he looked over the unconscious forms on the ground in front of them. “It’s not like I cast a special illusion or anything.”

Sanada sat up just in time to see a white mist waver over the three boys standing in front of them and suddenly Niou was Yukimura, Yukimura was Yagyuu and Yagyuu was Niou. The Petenshi smirked down at him with a wink. “Puri.”

Sanada fainted again.


End file.
